Coming Back To A World Of Magia
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek's human friends have been gone for a while but an old foe brings them back to a world they've missed and belong in
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written any Shrek stuff in a long while and felt bad so I had this idea a week ago while recovering from sunburn and had to write.**

**It's been a long while since Shrek's human friends especially his Little Ogre came until Rumpel shows up once more bringing them back, reinfusing their livess with the magic they've missed.**

**i like this so much but hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was midnight in Gar, Far Away and Rumpel was planning revenge because he wanted Artie's crown plus Shrek's little human friend wasn't around to help him so he could do this but had to be careful but was hopeful because every time he tried, Shrek and his friends especially his human ones stopped hik.

"This time I will not lose!" he said cackling as he was planning.

* * *

In our world, in a house in Calvert County a young twenty five year ok'd with messy hair woke up sensing that her big ogre brother needed her since she hadn't been there in a while which made her feel bad fingering something around her neck, the charm necklace which allowed her to enter her big brother's world hopng the Magia still worked.

"Duloc." she said as her charm glowed with magic and she vanished in a haze of magic.

She appeared in a forest but used her long cane to fid her way to a certain swamp but Brogan saw Shrek's eyes widen seeing her but laughed seeing her in her pyjamas knowing she still cared but sensed something was wrong.

"It's good to see ya Little Ogre." he said.

"Yep but I have a feeling Rumpel's up to something.

But I know we can handle it." she said.

"Aye but you should get back before Leah worries since I sense Ogre Child." Shrek said as she understood but would see him later.

"Earth." she said as her charm necklace glowed and she vanished but appeared back in her room in the house she and Leah shared.

She was getting dressed for the art program plus she was meeting her friends for coffee and hoped Shrek would be okay until she got back.

She knew that she and her ogre nakama, or her big brother could always beat bad guys especially with the magic she held at her disposal and sighed going to get breakfast.

Leah smirked knowing she'd been in Duloc with their friends seeing her finger her charm necklace and going to college making her understand.

She knew that Rumpel couldn't win.


	2. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 since she likes it.**

**Merlin's worried about what Rumpel is up to but confident Shrek and the others can defeat him.**

* * *

Merlin was worried since somedaekness had entered as Rumpel was back knowing that his apprentice and Shrek along with the others could defeat him seeing his apprentice's friend was with him making him worry since it was like he'd cast a spell on her.

He hoped that Shrek was aware of this seeing Ogre Child there, getting an idea.

"Your apprentice is at art class and very tempted to come here instead." the dark blue skinned Wendigo Ograrian Knight told him.

Merlin smirked knowing this was true, hoping she was okay seeing her go to the swamp stunned seeing her Queen there understanding she wanted to hang out.

"Okay but don't make this a habit since I know you like going to your programs." she said seeing her sketch.

"I won't Ogre Child but I couldn't help it." she replied.

She knew she, her Queen and friends were Dreamworks Guardians helping protect fans from darkness and were worried that the Nightmare King Pitch might have joined up with Rumpel.

"Even if that happened, we can beat them." Shrek assured them.

He peeked over his Little Ogre's shoulder since he liked her sketches and saw her smile.

He knew that her and Leah had came a long way from when they were younger.

He then saw the triplets being hyper.

* * *

Rumpel smiled seeing the Nightmare King Pitch had joined him but he was staring at the human girl but he wouldn't let him feed off her fear for some reason as she was under his control after developing powerful magic ready to take on Shrek and his friends.

"They're Guardians you know Mr Rumpel?" Pitch said scowling giving Rumpel an idea about using the girl.

"I need your help sweetie." he said.

"Sure Rumpel." she said making him smirk evilly.

Pitch knew that Shrek and his friends being Dreamworks Guardians wouldn't be able to resist saving somebody, explaining his plan to him making him smile.

The devious dealmaker had no idea the Nightmare King had his own plans to take over and leave him out of it.

He would keep his intentions hidden for now smirking evilly.


	3. Helping An Nakama

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing as it means a lot.**

**The gang foil the trap using courage and friendship.**

* * *

Shrek and the others sensed there was danger after his human friends sensed a kid was in trouble making Carley styunned seeing it was Heather making Leah understand, watching as she became her Guardian self with emerald green ogre skin, long dark blue hair with powerful dragon wings, wearing dark gren boots.

"We're coming with ya!" Shrek said as she nodded at her mentor.

He transformed into his armour that was invicble making Leah in awe and Ogre Child smirk.

"He looks handsome in that armour but we have a mission since Rumpel is causing chaos and as Guardians, we have to help that kid." the dark blue skinned Wendigo Ograrian Knight told her.

They left sensing Rumpel in Far, Far Away making them enraged but Ogre Child was stunned seeing Fearlings knowing very well who they belonged tyo, the Nightmare King.

"You okay?" she asked her Queen knowing Carley hated Fearlings.

"Yeah but you guys take care of the Fearlings while I help Heather." she said flying towards her friend seeing Rumpel had spelled her, making her angry as Ogreix glowed in her eyes using a counter spell Skye had taught her back in Aria.

She saw Heather back to normal hugging her unaware that Rumpel had spelled her to be his pet.

"At least you didn't do anything bad before I broke the spell." she said using a protection spell on Heather while she helped her big ogre brother and her friends using dreamsand to destroy the Fearlings.

"You little brat!" Piitch yelled vanishing as Rumpel took off.

"Yes we scared him!" Ogre Child said as Shrek smiled.

They landed on the ground beside Heather but she smiled since Carley had explained making Ogre Child smile.

"Maybe I should send you home Heather because things are gonna get crazy plus you don't have magia like we do." Carley heard her say opening a portal seeing the girl vanish.

* * *

Later they were having a cook out at the swamp and being nakamas but Leah was curious after her nakama explained about the Guardian thing and Snowgre had told her something important that she could give Guardianhood to somebody whom she felt was meant to be a Guardian, knowing it would be her nakama.

"Maybe we should go home soon, since you have class in the morning plus your little adventure tired you out." Leah said making the long haired female agree pulling out their charm necklaces from under their shirts.

"Earth." they said as the charms glowed with magic.

Snowgre watched seeing them vanish in a flash of light, understanding they had things to do in their own world from what Shrek had told him knowing things would be okay even though Rumpel was giving them heck.

Back in their own world, both females were in their rooms, but the door to Leah's room opened as a certain long haired female in her fan guardian form entered knowing the others would understand why.

Her blue eyes glowed with magia as it entered Leah, seeing a crescent moon on her neck knowing this was a good thing;.


	4. Calming Doen

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**I got inspired after designing ideas for my mosaic project but hope you guys like sincre I haven't written any Shrek stuff in a while but still a fangirl.**

* * *

It was a good morning in Far, Far Away and a certain female had decided to go to Farbucks for a coffee before art class in her world since they had a big project coming up and she needed energy knowing coffee did this, entering.

She had her charm necklace aroound her neck wearing one of her favourite shirts wuith her Superdry hooded jacket on ith pants and sanndals seeing Snowgre at a table annoyed.

"Snowg you okay?" she asked him.

"Oh hey.

Big Greebn got mad because I missed curfew again." he told her.

"Why?" Carley asked him.

"I was with Rose and lost treack of time but don't you have art stuff soon?" he asked her as the twenty five year old nodded since she'd been busy with yoga, swimming and art stuff but he was impressed seeing her design ideas.

"Let me guess, the armoured guy is Big Green?

And thre one without a shirt?" the half yeti nd ogre male asked seeing her go red.

"Yes since you guys are my best friends, besides Leah of course.

Speaking of her, you haven't seen her around?" she asked.

"Nope which is weird since she's normally with Fi-Fi or the Resistance." he said.

She was drinking her smoothie but talking with him which was helping him feel better as they were talking about music one of their favourite subjects besides magic and anime.

REALISING SHE HAD TO GO.

"Earth." she said as her charm glowed with magic and vanished.

He knew she'd be back later since Ogre Child would be at the swamp bugging Shrek making him smile knowing Izz would come so they could have fun.

* * *

"So Heather had another freakout in class, over wire?

That's weird since she was fine the other day at Farbuck's!" Ogre Child said as they were in Carley's room eating peanut butter and jelly and listening to music as Izz was reading manga.

"I know but it makes me feel bad since she's my friend but you understand?" Carley said as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Guardian Knight understood knowing what her Queen was doing in art class was very important knowing her mosaic was going to rock.

"Let's go to Duloc!" Ogre Child said making Carley smile knowing her big ogre brother would know how to help plus Halloween was coming up so they could help.

"Duloc." she said as they vanished after her charm had glowed with magic.

They heard laughter from the swamp as the triplets were playing with Leah making Carley hug her.

"Hey guys I've been busy but forgot things.

I was in Drewhen with Konjia and Leon." the Afticam American told them seeing Shrek decorating for Hallooween as Carley was using her Arian magic.

"Hey guys you're back." he said seeing her hug him.

Leah knew what was going to happen seeimng Ogre Child tackle hug him excited.

"Um hey Ogre Child." he said needing help.

"What did we say about personal space?" Carley said.

She nodded getting up.

"Sorry Shrek-kun." she said.

"No harm done but it's okay.

Wre're just getting ready for Halloween." he said.

Both females smirked as it was one of their favourite holidays and were talking about what had happened in art class, making Leah stunned knowing Heather was pretty cool understanding.

"Maybe somebody needs to talk to her, you know?" she said seeing her friend making clay decorations.

"Wow how come you're good at that?" Farkle asked.

"She's good wityh clay and makes awesome things with it at art class like that tall vase." Ogre Child said but saw her using Night Wish as a mini kiln knowing things made of clay needed to be fired before she could paint them.

Shrek smirked knowing his sister was good at this stuff despite being shy sometimes which was okay.

He just hoped nothing would ruin their fun.


End file.
